


A Blessing from the Moon

by Queenbean3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, You Have Been Warned, and very gay, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbean3/pseuds/Queenbean3
Summary: Della is expecting triplets and she's nervous about becoming a first-time mom. Thank goodness she happens to know a moon goddess who also presides over childbirth.





	A Blessing from the Moon

The news of Della’s pregnancy came as no surprise to Selene. Along with the moon, dew, lunacy, and the lunar months of the year, she was a goddess of childbirth. From the moment the Sunchaser touched down on Ithaquack that morning she had known.

Della seemed like her usual smiling, vivacious self when she came off the plane, but there was a cloud of uneasy melancholy over her. Selene’s usual solution for cheering up her best friend was to play pranks on the other gods, or to take her through the temple to fight monsters. But this time she didn’t. There were three tiny life forces growing within Della’s body. Letting an expecting mother wrestle a hydra could get her and her unborn children killed.

Instead Selene took Della straight to her garden where they could speak in private. Even then Della wasn’t talking. She wouldn’t discuss anything serious, just light chitchat and brief mentions of past adventures. Selene chose to guide the conversation where it needed to go.

“Della,” she said in a voice that was both kind and stern. “I know you didn’t come all the way to Ithaquack just to chat. There’s something bothering you, isn’t there?”

The goddess’s steady gaze and serious tone made Della nervous. Few people had that effect on her. She had to avert her eyes before she could answer. “W-What makes you think something’s bothering me?”

“You’re not yourself today,” Selene went on. “I haven’t seen you this gloomy since Persephone’s last dinner party.” She took her hand and spoke again, her tone much softer than before. “It’s okay. You know you can tell me anything.”

The goddess’ gentle touch and soft voice unsettled Della in a much different way. Her eyes stayed focused on their hands as she spoke. “I’m pregnant. With triplets. Their dad’s gone. He took off right after I told him the news.”

Selene’s grip tightened ever so slightly on her hand. Della glanced up to see her eyebrows crinkling and her beak set in a hard line. Tales of jealous deities dealing out swift punishment on mortals who wronged them flashed through her mind.

“I’ll smite him for you.” She flexed her other hand and cracked her knuckles, pale blue sparks crackling around her fist. “Nobody hurts my Della like that.”

A wave of relief washed over Della as she realized she wasn’t the target of Selene’s anger. Hearing the goddess say she was hers made her heart beat just bit faster. “Honestly, that would be great. But I came here with a different favor to ask of you.”

Selene’s anger vanished like the moon behind a cloud. “Anything, Della. Just name it.”

Della took a deep breath and squeezed Selene’s hand for comfort. “I’m scared. I’ve done my research, and it’s really risky for a duck my size to lay three eggs at once. So many things can go wrong. I want my babies to be okay, and I want to survive to be their mom.” She gazed up at Selene with pleading eyes. “And since you’re a goddess of childbirth as well as the moon, I was hoping you’d give us your blessing.”

Selene’s eyes grew as bright and shiny as stars. With a happy squeal she flung her arms around Della and squeezed her tight. “I’d _love_ to! I’m so flattered that you asked me! Thank you  _so_  much!”

Warmth spread over Della’s cheeks as she returned the embrace. She was nearly overwhelmed by Selene’s long, silky blonde hair and the smell of night blooming flowers on her feathers. Then the goddess ended the hug as suddenly as she started it and placed one hand on Della’s belly, directly over the still forming eggs. Della knew she was doing that as part of her blessing but it felt so much more intimate then that.

As Selene chanted in Ancient Greek, her eyes glowed with a soft blue light that spread over her body and flowed through her hand. Della became surrounded in the same light and closed her eyes as peace and warmth filled her. Selene’s melodious voice was soothing, fading her worries and doubts away to nothing. Soon the light faded and Selene’s chanting ended. Della found herself saddened that it hadn’t lasted longer.

“Done,” Selene said with a smile. “Everything’s gonna be fine. You’ll lay the eggs with no complications, they’ll hatch right on schedule, and the ducklings will grow up to be healthy little boys.”

“Thanks,” Della said as she smiled back with relief and gratitude all over her face. She put her hands over her belly almost reverently, finally beginning to feel excited about becoming a mother. Then her eyes widened. “Wait, what? _Boys?”_

Selene’s face turned surprised. “Oops. You didn’t know that, did you?”

Della chuckled and shook her head. “That narrows down which names I’ll be choosing.” With a laugh, she flung her arms around Selene’s waist, picked her up, and twirled around in circles. They both laughed and spun together until Della tripped and they tumbled on the grass, and then they laughed some more.

“You’re acting like yourself again,” Selene said as she brushed some hair away from Della’s face, only inches from hers.

Della couldn’t hide her blush this time. “Thanks to you.”

 


End file.
